the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Movie Land Animation Studios
}} Movie Land Animation Studios (MLAS), A Division of Warner Animation Group and Movie Land Digital Production Services, is an American animation studio that is a subsidiary of Warner Bros. Entertainment, a division of AT&T's WarnerMedia. Based in San Diego, California, it produces computer-animation and 2D animated feature films, short films and television series. The studio was founded on May 7, 2013 by Ted V. Miller. This is the first films to be created by Movie Land Digital Production Services and the first films that this companies are about to make the movie. The first film was called, Stickman: The Movie. This is the first sound services from the films to be recorded, edited, designed and customized the sound at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California. Film posters History *2013: Movie Land Animation Studios was founded by Ted V. Miller on May 7th. Ever since films like DreamWorks' Shrek, Pixar's Monsters, Inc. and Paramount's ''Barnyard'' were released, Movie Land Animation Studios always wanted to produce an computer-animation and 2D animated feature-length film. A handful of employees were offered positions doing computer animation and 2D animation in the studio. *2014: The MLAS are about to create the first film called, Stickman: The Movie. *2015: The first Movie Land Animation Studios film to be composed by Henry Jackman starting with, Reggie and the Penguin. *2016: The first Movie Land Animation Studios film to be created by Sony Pictures Imageworks starting with, Loppy the Dog. *2017: The first Movie Land Animation Studios film to be created by Industrial Light & Magic starting with, Birds. *2017: The first Movie Land Animation Studios film to be created by Studio Mir starting with, Birds. *2017: The first Movie Land Animation Studios film not to be composed by Henry Jackman starting with, The Street of San Francisco. *2018: The first Movie Land Animation Studios film to be released by Paramount Pictures starting with, Eddie. *2018: The first Movie Land Animation Studios film to be rated PG-13 by the Motion Picture Association of America and to be created by Snipple Animation Studios starting with, Major Lazer: The Movie *2018: The first Movie Land Animation Studios film to be created by Reel FX Creative Studios starting with, Penguinopolis. *2018: The first Movie Land Animation Studios film to feature the live action and animated movie, The JH Movie Collection Movie. *2018: The first Movie Land Animation Studios film to be created by Snipple Animation Studios with Industrial Light & Magic starting with, The JH Movie Collection Movie. *2018: The first Movie Land Animation Studios film to be released by Universal Pictures starting with, [[Funimals (film)|''Funimals]]. *2019: The first Movie Land Animation Studios film to be created by Rough Draft Studios starting with, 'Stickman 2: Larry's Adventure. *2020: The first Movie Land Animation Studios film to be released by DreamWorks Animation starting with, ''The Legend of Disguise. *2020: The first Movie Land Animation Studios film to be created by Nørlum starting with, 'The JH Movie Collection Movie 2: The Second Part. Filmography Films in development : Combines live-action with animation. : Not produced, but released by Movie Land Animation Studios under its label. : An adult animated production. Untitled film The untitled film was not yet been rated and it will announce the film, date and the film ratings. See also * Movie Land Workshop Studios * Movie Land Entertainment * Warner Bros. Animation * Warner Animation Group * Movie Land Digital Production Services * Sony Pictures Animation * Sony Pictures Imageworks * Walt Disney Animation Studios * Pixar Gallery Category:American animation studios Category:WarnerMedia Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Entertainment companies based in California Category:Companies based in San Diego Category:Fictional companies Category:Movie Land Animation Studios